The Wild Ones
by university of happiness
Summary: "-I'm Massie Block. My friends are Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, Josh Hotz, and Chris Plovert. We are known for being wild, crazy, and out of control. We are known as uncontrollable and daring. We are known for being the kids you parents warned you about."


**disclaimer] **Don't own clique characters or quote.

**an] **hi guys...hope you enjoy it XD

**note] **this is kind of like my original story, The Crazy Kids, so go read it if you want to see what this is based on.

* * *

**Full Summary] **"Why be good when you can be bad? Why follow rules when you can break them? Why be nice when you can be mean? These are a few of the things my friends and I like to ask ourselves. Oops, why don't I introduce myself? I'm Massie Block. My friends are Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, Josh Hotz, and Chris Plovert. We are known for being wild, crazy, and out of control. We are known as uncontrollable and daring. We are known for being the kids you parents warned you about."

* * *

**The Wild Ones**

Massie Block looks at the full length mirror, satisfied with her outfit. She's wearing white skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a white leather jacket. For shoes, she is wearing black skid wedges. Her chestnut colored hair is cascading down her back in loose waves, and her makeup is the usual: light eye makeup with eccentric red lipstick.

Massie grabs her iPhone and sends a quick text to her closest friend, Claire Lyons. She waits for a reply, anxiously tapping her foot. Seconds later, her phone buzzes with Claire's reply.

**Claire - **yeah sure, I can do that.

Massie grins. She doesn't bother to type a reply; instead she tucks her phone away in her back pocket and walk downstairs. Massie smirks at the sounds of her heels slapping the floorboards. Her mom would hate it. Massie doesn't care though. Her parents are never around anyway.

Massie grabs a granola bar from the pantry and rips the wrapper off of it. She leans against the counter as she chews on it, anxiously thinking about her first day of high school.

What if people think she's a fake? Massie will _not _have that. What if her friends ditch her? Massie won't have that either. Massie inwardly groans as she continues to think of all the possible drama that could happen over the course of freshmen year.

A honk from outside brings Massie out of her worry session. Massie drops her wrapper in the trashcan before she walks out of her house.

Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, Cam Fisher, and Josh Hotz are waiting inside Cam's car. Massie grins at her friends.

"Hey guys," Massie greets, climbing into the passenger seat. She doesn't bother to buckle her seatbelt. She turns in a way so that her back is leaning against the window.

Claire nods in response, her white-blonde hair bouncing. Dylan waves, a radiant smile on her face. Josh cocks an eyebrow, and Cam laughs for no apparent reason.

Claire and Dylan are in similar outfits to Massie, except their color schemes are different. The redhead and blonde are in black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket. For shoes, Claire is wearing white lace up ankle boots, and Dylan is wearing white high-top converse. She always stands out like that.

Cam and Josh are dressed in all black. Black leather jacket, black T-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. Cam put on a black beanie, and Josh put on a black snapback.

Massie laughs at everyone's outfits. "We always end up dressing the same."

Claire shrugs. "True. You and Harrington always stand out though."

Massie smirks. "True." She playfully punches Cam. "Fisher, we there yet?"

"Have I parked yet?" Cam fires back, a playful sparkle in his eye. He turns into BOCD High parking lot, and something occurs to Massie.

"How are you driving?" she asks. "Don't you get your license sophomore year?"

Cam winks. "I have connections. Now let's go."

The five kids get out of the car, smirks on their faces. People immediately stop what their doing and stare as Massie, Claire, Dylan, Cam and Josh saunter towards the front steps, where the other half of their clique is.

"Aye guys!" Derrick Harrington greets, standing up and high-fiving Josh and Cam. Massie and him share a mutual smirk. Claire and Dylan take turns bumping hips with him, something those three always do.

Massie, Alicia and Kristen three-way hug, and Massie laughs when they pull away. She takes in their outfits, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Alicia is in a red and black sundress, a black leather jacket, and black wedges. Kristen is in a white and black sundress, a black leather jacket and black knee-high boots.

"Mass, you look perfect, as always," Alicia gushes, smiling.

Massie winks. "Of course, doll. I wouldn't be Massie Block if I didn't."

"Do we not get greetings?" Kemp Hurley says, a playful smirk on his face.

Massie laughs and quickly hugs Kemp before hugging Chris Plovert. Everyone takes turn hugging and greeting each other before Derrick and Massie find their rightful place around their friends: in front of them.

Derrick lowers his voice before he speaks. "Listen, this is high-school. This isn't Little Leagues anymore. This is the Big Leagues, and these people are playing around. You see the boy over there?"

Derrick nods out a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His arm is wrapped lazily around a girl with honey-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"He doesn't like us," Massie explains. "He saw the way we exited the car. He knows that we are here with a purpose, and he doesn't like how everyone's attention switched to us."

Derrick clears his throat. "Today, you are all going to get all the dirt you can. I want to know everything about everyone here. But."

Everyone listens even more intently, knowing what Derrick is about to say is important.

"You guys need to show everyone who the bad kids around here are. Talk back to the teacher, don't do any of the assignments, flirt with anyone and everyone, taken or not. We have a reputation we need to uphold," Derrick says.

Massie smirks. "We meet at lunch."

"So now we wait for everyone to go inside," Derrick says. "So let's go sit on the fountain."

The ten freshmen walk over to the fountain, oblivious to the deadly stare coming from the boy and his girlfriend.

Massie, Claire, Derrick, Kemp and Kristen sit on the ledge, while Cam, Alicia, Dylan, Chris and Josh sit on the ground.

"I hope our lockers are near each other," Kristen says aloud.

Alicia shrugs. "If they aren't, we can force the people to move." She winks.

Everyone laughs.

"Hey, everyone is beginning to head inside," Cam points out.

Sure enough, everyone in the front lawn of the high school is beginning to file through the front doors.

"When do we want to go in, exactly?" Chris asks.

Derrick waits a minute before answering. "Now."

The ten freshmen stand up and get in their order. Massie and Derrick are in the middle, with Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris on Derrick's left and Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan on Massie's right. Derrick and Massie are about half a step in front of everyone else, to show their leadership.

"Ready?" Massie asks, looking down the line, a smirk on her face.

"Ready" is the reply.

The entire group moves at once, and when they get to the open doors, they hesitate.

"Once we go in, we're legitimately playing the big game," Josh says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Derrick takes a deep breath. "Can have a game without the players."

As the ten kids walk through the doors, everyone quickly drops their conversations and stares at the incoming freshmen. As they walk down the hallway with smirks or glares on their faces, everyone moves.

Except for the boy and his group.

"Stop," he demands, standing in front of Derrick and Massie's clique.

"What?" Massie snaps.

"Who are you?" the boy asks, sounding bored.

Massie cocks an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you don't already know."

"Watch it," the boy snarls, taking a step forward.

Derrick, ever so protective of Massie, steps in. "How about you watch it?" he fires back.

The boy turn his attention to Derrick. "And you are?"

"I'm Derrick Harrington, and that's Massie Block."

"Down the line it's Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan," Massie says.

"And the boys are Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris," Derrick spits.

The boy shrugs. "Cool. I'm Jake, and this is my girlfriend, Mariah."

Claire rolls her eyes. "That's great, can you move now?"

Mariah turns her attention to Claire. "Aw, look at you trying to act all tough."

"Aw, look at you trying to act all innocent," Claire mocks. Alicia and Massie laugh, and they share high fives.

"How creative," Mariah mutters.

"Can you guys move?" Kemp snaps. "Why are you in our way?"

"Because you all aren't going to come to my school and become tyrants," Jake snarls.

Cam laughs dryly. "So this isn't about us, as much as it is about your crown?"

Neither Jake nor Mariah respond.

"That's what we thought," Cam mutters, and is the first to take a step forward. Everyone follows suit, and soon enough, Jake and his clique are moving out of the way to let the new freshmen pass.

* * *

**an] **that was a fun chapter to type (: I hope you all enjoy this story! go ahead and leave a review (: **3 **reviews for next chapter (:

-pey


End file.
